inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cup of Coffee
Hey Minna! Its Kotoni-Chan again.....This is just a one shot, kinda romance fanfic.....Its my first time writing a romance fanfic....So.....Constuctive critisism please! Nothing nasty ok! Right, shall we start? Characters Tsurugi Kyousuke Kira Kotoni Kiyama Hiroto Sorano Aoi Mastukaze Tenma Nishizono Shinsuke Mr Helpless Waitor guy Lets begin!!! At Raimon Junior High.... Kira, Tenma, Aoi and Shinsuke were walking back from the pitch, They all looked really tiered....Lots of training then..... "Worst......Training......EVER!!!!" Shinsuke huffed. Kira noded in agreement, Tenma looked up at the sky.... "I think this training will improve my keshin!" Tenma beams in pride. "Yep! If you keep going on like that, Your keshin will be as strong as Tsurugi's, as strong as-" Aoi said but was inturupted by Shinsuke. "Wait a minute.....Now that you say that Aoi, Where is Tsurugi?" He asked. "Uh.....Yeah.....Um....." Kira mumbled. Aoi looked in suspition as Kira was turning bright red. "Are you hiding somthing, Kira?" Aoi questioned. Kira sweatdroped and kept fiddling with her pink ribbon. "He said that.....Um......I.....have to.......Meet him......At the.....Coffee shop..." Kira blurted out. Aoi smiled as she said that. Kira looked up again and saw her giggling. "Hey! Why are you laughing? Is there somthing funny?" Kira shouted. Aoi stopped and said, "I would have never thought that you two would ever go out on a date!" Aoi whispered. Kira face turned as red as a cherry. "It isnt a date, He said he wanted to disscuss a hissatsu technique with me, Ok?" Kira hissed. Unforunatly Tenma and Shinsuke got the wrong idea and suggested that they were going out on a date secretly and they both started laughing, Kira looked down and was getting really angry....... "It Is Not A............DATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kira Screamed. Everyone calmed down after that..... Bleep Bleep! Bleep Bleep! Kira could feel her phone vibrating in her hand. She looked at the screen and presses the green button. "Hello?" "Kira, Is that you?" "Yep!" "Hurry up!" "Why? I have just got back from training and I-" "Come on! I have waited here for the past 15 minutes!" "Gulp....Ok i'm on my way!" "Finally.....God, you dont half take forever and the day..." "Dont you moan at me Mister!" "Say that again." "Dont You Moan At Me Mis-" "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" "He hung up on me!" Kira yelled. She looked around.....Everyone else had gone home..... "And they ditched me!" Kira walked on by herself to the coffee shop......Was this really what she planned? At the Coffee Shop.... "So you made it then!" Kyousuke said. He sat up from his seat. Kira grinned. Kyousuke smiled. they both walked up to the counter and ordered a Espresso after a long time deciding. They both sat down and waited. "Uh....Well....." Kira said blushing. Kyousuke looked out of the window. Thud. The espresso's where here, or the ONE espresso was anyway. They both looked in shocked and looked up to the helpless waitor. "Sorry, There wasnt enough coffee for the two of you..." He said. "You could of said at the start!" Kira said. "Well since your going out on a date, we thought that you two lovers would of liked to of shared!" He said gleefuly. "We Are Not On A DATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kira said going into rage mode again. Kyousuke said nothing surprisingly which made Kira wonder.....Was this supposed to happen? "Well you are on the lovey dovey table!" "No we are not....Wait....WHAT???" Kira exploded. She looked at the table. They were at the heart shaped table. "NANI?????????" The waitor walked away nevously before saying, "Have a nice day!" Kira sighed. Kyousuke looked up again a caught Kira's Eye which made her blush. "The hissatsu technique thing wasnt the reason why i brought you here." Kyousuke said "It wasnt? So you were lying?" Kira replyed "You could say that.... But i just wanted to say....." "What?" "I have liked you from the start....Really.....What i meant to say was..." "I think i know what you meant." "Is it the same for you?" "You could say that....Yeah..." They both start laughing. Kira's eye's sparkle. Is this a dream come true? Suddenly his hand touches her face. They lean closer to eachother....................Bang Bang Bang! Kira jumps and looks out the window. It was Hiroto. "Onii-Chan?" Hiroto walked in and smiled when he saw Tsurugi. Kira smiled and tried to get his attention. "So this is your boyfriend Kira?" Hiroto questioned. Kira Blushed. "Boyfriend? Ha ha! No way!" Kira protested "Then how come i saw you when you were going to kiss him!" Hiroto said slyly. "You dont speak a word of this to any one ok?" Kira Orders. "Ok! Ok!" Hiroto and Kira walk out. They say bye to Tsurugi and drive off back to the sun garden orphange. "You know what?" "What?" "I didnt even like coffee in the first place!" The End! Kotoni~x 16:49, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Do you like Waffles? Yeah We like waffles.....Kotoni~x Talk/Blog Its Over 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Fanfictions